Melodies of Life
by Hetalia Crack
Summary: Roderich and Elizaveta witness their daughter's wedding. From the first few notes it turns into a whole score of their life. OC/OC Texas/Vienna, Austria/Hungary, more


_**I DO NOT OWN 'HETALIA-AXIS POWERS' BUT I DO OWN MY VIENNA OC**_

A little one-shot with Roderich, Elizaveta, and my Vienna OC Elisabeth Edelstein and a shit load more. I initially had this titled as 'Music' but my Final Fantasy nerd side made me call it 'Melodies of Life' instead.

Beta?: I DON'T GOT ONE ;_;

---

Roderich was quite proud of his family to say the least. His favorite was Elisabeth, his capital Vienna. She was a quiet little girl that loved to spend time with either him, Elizaveta, or her brother Alex. And she resembled him as well; she even had that wild strand of hair which was Döbling. The only difference was her eyes. Instead of his soft violet they were bright green.

"She has your eyes," he liked to remark to his beloved Hungarian. She would smile softly as they watched the nine Austrian states interact, tease, and play.

He couldn't remember when but probably the year 1804 (or maybe more than that) Elisabeth expressed interest and talent in the violin, "Vati, can you teach me?"

"Ja," he replied, smiling and lifting Elisabeth onto his piano stool. He had a passion for piano but that didn't mean he didn't love other instruments like the cello and violin.

His mood did a complete 180 when it came to lessons. He was strict and didn't accept mistakes. Though he softened slightly since Elisabeth was young. She tried her best to please him and he was proud when she played violin as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She was talented in the piano, not as good as him of course, and average in cello. Roderich didn't seem to mind much. Mastering one instrument was a feat itself.

"You did well, Elle," he said, patting her on the head. A smile graced her round chubby face and she giggled at the praise, eyes alight with glee.

Alex however…couldn't play any instruments at all. And he was particularly sensitive about this. Being a child made him burst into tears whenever it was mentioned. Young Alex knew very well that music was the pride and joy of the Edelstein family. When he spotted Roderich and Elisabeth playing a duet one day the tears escaped his violet eyes.

Of course Roderich rushed over to comfort him but Elizaveta picked up Alex before him, "There there fiú. Tell me what happened?"

The young boy sniffled, not looking at Elizaveta, Roderich, or his sister, "I-I c-c-can't p-play an i-instrument…" His cheeks were flushed with shame.

Now Roderich took action before the Hungarian, "Alexander Edelstein. It doesn't matter if you can't play an instrument, you're my son. I care for you all the same." Even he was too manly to say 'love' sometimes.

"Bruder. Stop crying," Elisabeth piped up as Elizaveta picked her up with her other arm, "Bruder is amazing!!" When Elisabeth praised him Alex smiled as the seven other Austrian states bounded over to join the family moment.

Life was good for Roderich and Elizaveta. Sure they had to deal with the states going through puberty but it was worth it. A soft melody was often heard through the Austria residence. Sweet, simple, and pure. It would take on dark tones sometimes but it was normal.

Years have passed. And now a different melody other then Chopin and Mozart fill the air. Elizaveta is smiling through her suppressed tears, gloves hands clasped and a contrast to the cool green fabric of her dress.

Roderich isn't playing piano for once. He was walking his daughter down the aisle. She was Elizaveta's height now. And her eyes were still filled with joy and life. The melody being played is the wedding march. Played by the Hungarian capital Budapest, Levi. A certain New Yorker by the name of Nicolle was standing close to him.

Elisabeth had grown into a fine young lady. Kind, gentle, and yet she could snap and give you a good whack across the head with her violin case. When her target was Gilbert Roderich felt a wave of pride. But no moment could overcome his joy on this day. His capital was finally getting married. He hadn't approved at first. After all he knew Alfred, and he knew Texas was an American state. So he had feared Toby was…well…just like his nation.

But he wasn't. Toby was a helpful young lad with a strong Southern accent Elisabeth melted over. He could play guitar well and Roderich knew from the look in his eyes that the Texan would take good care of his daughter. (If he didn't there would be hell to pay.)

The wedding itself was beautiful. Not as stunning as the bride but it came close. It was taking place in Hawaii. The destination was chosen by picking a name out of a hat. Kaimana was more then happy to help choose the exact place where Toby and Elisabeth would wed. The location; Poipu Beach, Kauai.

Telos being…Telos had argued that her land of Mars was the best place to wed. But Maria, the sensible Mother Earth, reminded her that no one else could breathe on Mars. The hot-headed planet's boyfriend, Jem, couldn't help but make a comment about her _'smart'_ idea. And then Mars choked Mercury. Stern, Estelle, Bellezza, and Morte looked on, obviously amused with the proceedings.

The décor colors were made up of pale purple and blue and of course white. Simple but elegant. And Levi had been asked to play music because Elisabeth KNEW her family would become too emotional to play. Levi was her family as well but he wasn't that sentimental.

The Hungarian capital grinned when she asked and stomped on his cigarette, "Of course I'll play at your wedding, leánytestvér." He blushed when she hugged him, saying 'Thank you' over and over in Hungarian.

The guests of the wedding were varied. Of course Vash came along, but he denied that he came because Roderich asked him. Wherever Vash went his darling little sister Gisella was bound to come along. Where Gisella goes Raivis goes as well, and he brought along Toris, Eduard, and Rigalla. Who brought Anu, Kamile, and Feliks. And THEY brought along Edyta, Hans, Jordan. And the list went on and on.

Even old man Germania was there, and Grandpa Rome, "It took a lot of convincing but God let us go!" Grandpa Rome exclaimed as he scooped up his grandchildren, great grandchildren, and great great grandchildren into his arms.

Maria was the priest at the wedding. Roderich wiped away his tears that threatened to fall as he watched. The melody had stopped but it rang and echoed in his heart. His hand gently squeezed Elizaveta's as Maria smiled and asked,

"Do you, Elisabeth Edelstein, take Toby Casales to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do…" and here is when Elizaveta knew she was going to break down and weep with happiness. But she stayed tall, that grin never once leaving her lovely face.

"And do you Toby Casales take Elisabeth Edelstein to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Alfred tried not to shed a tear, crying in front of Arthur wouldn't be manly. And being manly was awesome.

"I do." Alejandro had actually stopped glaring at a smiling Arthur to watch Toby with a wide toothy grin on his face. Maria beamed at them, closing the bible then spoke in her ever so gentle voice,

"I declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And when Toby bent down to kiss his wife did the tears begin. Elizaveta cheered and sobbed into Roderich's chest. The Hungarian and Austrian children (minus Levi) tried and failed to hold in their tears. The Floridian state Maryann gave her boyfriend Alex an amused look as he hastily wiped his eyes,

"I'm not crying! Something got in my eyes!!"

Maryann chuckled and pecked the Austrian on the cheek, "Sure."

Elisabeth and Toby looked as happy as can be. With cheeks flushed with emotion Elisabeth tossed the bouquet and the newlyweds laughed when they saw Tan and Madeleine practically try to choke each other for the bundle of bluebonnet and Alpine gentian. Aster and Andrew separated the two and the bouquet ended up with Emelia and Noah, who looked at each other, blushed, and smiled shyly.

The dance was something Roderich will never forget. There were so many couples on the floor that it was impossible not to bump into each other. But they made room for Roderich and Elisabeth for the father-daughter dance. And when the bride and groom got to dance Roderich patted Toby on the shoulder as he headed over to the piano.

Elisabeth cried freely when he played. It was the song he always played at home. It was so pure and gentle and it was just so…real. Every happiness and sadness was represented in that song.

And Roderich and Elizaveta exchanged a smile when the song came to an end. The ending score was composed with all his love, and it was fitting for this wedding.

The melodies of life ended with another kiss between Toby and Elisabeth, but it always started again. Anew and waiting for all the low and high notes of life.

--------------

That came out A LOT longer then I expected. But was overall pleased with the outcome…Somewhat.

Thanks to my /TS/ friends Battler Ushiromiya, Insanity, Carla 3, Jacky M. Faber, and more for letting me use your OCs. You guys rock!! 3

By the way Toby and Elisabeth had three kids (and will be expecting more) the twins Erich and Nikola. And a little sister named Emily who thinks she's a male.


End file.
